


Paranoid

by SpaceDimentio



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDimentio/pseuds/SpaceDimentio
Summary: She was planning something. He knew it. What horrible punishment was in store for him?





	Paranoid

That girl, that terrible girl, was scheming. There was nothing in her diary about it. No, of course not. Even she isn’t so stupid as to put it there.  
  
But I know. I can see it in her smile. The way she looks at me. Like a predator eyeing its prey. And I thought I was the one plotting something horrible here.  
  
She’s fed up with me, of course she is. With the way I finish her favorite cereal on purpose, the fact that I’m constantly taunting her and her fashion choices, slowly and diligently driving her mad. Maybe she really does mind that I steal her diary every day.   
  
I can see it coming now. She turns from her magazine to look at me, her brown eyes twinkling. What is she thinking? What will it be? Torture?  Impalement? Eaten alive? She’s a monster. I think maybe she’s talking to me.   
  
I can’t sleep. I see her long-legged shadow stretching across my wall. When I look, there is only blackness, but I know she’s there. The darkness grows taunt.   
  
She’s done worse things than me, I know it. This has been coming for months now, ever since I pulled on her pigtails for the first time to say hello. Yes, closer now…closer…  
  
-  
  
Mimi walked towards Dimentio, wondering why on Earth he was staring at her like that. He actually seemed kind of…frightened?   
  
“Hey Dimmy?”  
  
“Y-Yes?”  
  
“Can I borrow your chess set? Nastasia wants to teach me how to play.”  
  
“…Sure.”  
  
Dimentio slipped out of his bed and rummaged around in his closet a bit. He handed Mimi the board game and sat down, clasping his hands tightly together to hide the shaking.  
  
“Thanks!” Mimi chirped before skipping merrily out of the room. Dimentio watched her go. Shrouded in darkness once more, she smiled.   
  
-  
  
Dimentio slowly fell asleep once his heart had slowed. A figure crept across the room, taking care not to trigger the magical traps she knew he had placed everywhere. She got to work, giggling madly to herself.  
  
At breakfast, a scream was heard. Dimentio burst into the kitchen, shedding something sparkly onto the floor and anything nearby. "Why is my person and everything I own covered in glitter!?" he demanded, sparkling merrily every time he shifted the tiniest bit.  
  
Mimi couldn't help it and burst out laughing.  
  
"Mimi! Do you have any idea how long it’s going to take me to get this out of my hair?!”  
  
The green girl soon found a vase launched at her head, which she ducked under. Dimentio chased her around the table and out the room, leaving a trail of glitter behind him. Count Bleck, O'Chunks, and Nastasia looked at each other, blinking in confusion, while Mr. L was laughing so hard tears dripped into his mustache. Count Bleck opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, sighing and shaking his head. Something broke out in the hallway as the sound of shouting receded.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually think Dimentio is quite this paranoid :P


End file.
